A New Beginning
by juliefan64
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel I promised from my first PD fanfic The Heart Does Things. I hope you enjoy, please, feel free to read and review.  If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.  Thanks for all your support!FINAL CHAPTER UP R&R
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Joseph, darling, have you seen my slip?"

Clarisse asked her fairly new husband. Joseph came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny little waist. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Did you look in the closet?"

"Yes. It is not there. Hang on, I'll look in my dresser drawer."

Clarisse left the room and went into the bedroom and started looking in the drawers. She found her slip with a shout of glee and excitement.

"I am guessing you found it?"

Joseph said, poking his head in through the door. Joseph was amazed at the sight of his wife in her formal ball gown. Even though she wasn't the present queen, she was still a gorgeous, beautiful woman. She turned around and Joseph's breath caught in his throat. Her dress was almost backless.

"Oh, Clarisse! Where is the rest of your dress?"

Joseph picked at his wife while giving her a small smack on the bum. Clarisse shot up from the drawer she was looking through and gave her husband a look that shot out knives.

"Please, behave yourself tonight. I know you can be quite a…handful at times, my dear."

"Me? Never!"

Joseph playfully said while kissing his wife on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes. She loved when he acted that way towards her. He was so loving, and caring and just full of love. That was the Joseph she fell in love with and loved.

"Are you almost ready, darling?"

Joseph asked Clarisse while walking out of the room.

"Almost darling. Give me a few more minutes."

"Well, please don't make us late. It's almost seven as we speak. Doesn't the ball start at seven – thirty?"

Clarisse just looked up and nodded. Joseph could tell she was a bit nervous. This was, after all, her first ball as the former Queen of Genovia. As far as the people of Genovia are concerned, Queen Amelia has some massive shoes to fill.


	2. The New Queen

A New Beginning

Chapter 2: The New Queen

Thanks guys, for reading and supporting me with your reviews! Keep hitting that review button!

"Olivia? Have you seen my grandmother?"

Queen Amelia asked her ladies maid. Olivia just said shook her head no and went back to dusting. Mia thought to herself

'You know, I haven't seen Joe today either…hmm…I wonder if something is going on there…'

Mia walked down the hallway to her grandmother's room and knocked on the door and, of course, she heard nothing. She found that the door was unlocked, so she turned the knob and walked in to her room, being the nosey young woman she was. She saw that the door to Clarisse's bedroom was open.

'Should I?'

Mia asked herself and then walked toward the room. She stepped over the threshold and saw that there was nothing abnormal about the room, except that the bed wasn't made as it usually was. Mia walked around the bed making sure nothing was harmful and then pondered why it wasn't made. She was standing there when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hi there, stranger."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard the voice. She turned around and saw the look in the man's eyes. It was a look of desire and passion.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gone. How did you get back in this country?"

Amelia asked the strange man who was once infatuated with her grandmother. The strange man started to make his way toward Mia holding his and out and trying to stroke her arm. Mia didn't know what to do so she put some distance between the two of them. She stood behind the couch and crossed her arms across her chest; making sure is eyes didn't see beyond her arms.

"What do you want? Money? Fame? I think you got the fame the first time you were here you sick bastard!"

Mia yelled at the man. The name didn't seem to phase him. He kept walking toward the couch. Once he was basically sitting on the cushions, he reached his arms out to Mia, trying to touch her.

"STOP! Don't touch me, please!"

Mia yelled, but the man finally grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over the sofa. He took her by the arm and drug her toward the bedroom, Mia yelling and kicking the entire way. After they got to the bedroom, the man shut the door and threw Mia on the bed.

"Take off your clothes!"

Ordered the man, Mia just sat there on the bed while realization hit her. The man wasn't after her grandmother; he was after whoever was queen at the time. As the man leaned himself over Mia, the door opened and Joseph was enraged, and the former queen shrieked with fear of what was happening to her granddaughter.


	3. Don't Squeeze My Charmin

A New Beginning

Chapter 3: Don't Squeeze My Charmin

"Let her go!"

Joseph shouted as he stepped toward the night table beside the bed. Clarisse just stood there, stunned that Justin had come back. Clarisse went to the other side of the night stand where Joseph was now reaching into.

"LET HER GO, JUSTIN!"

Joseph shouted, yet again, but this time, pulling out a gun and pointing it directly to Justin's head. Clarisse then moved from her side of the nightstand to Joseph's side.

"Darling, don't do it. Don't shoot. I don't think I could go on without you. I can't let this happen! Please lower the gun."

Joseph could see the fear in his wife's eyes, but he could also see that she had a plan. He could see the wheels working and moving around inside her head. Joseph obeyed his wife, only because of the plan he saw her working around in her head. Clarisse walked over toward Justin and softly told him to please let go of Mia.

"No, I want what I want and I am going to get it," he said to Clarisse.

"One way or the other." He said turning to Mia.

Clarisse could see Mia cringe. She didn't know if it was in fear or in disgust, but she knew she was cringing at the sight of him, and she couldn't blame her for that.

"You won't even do it for me?"

Clarisse asked as Justin turned around and saw her beautiful face with those sparkling eyes of hers and he just couldn't resist. He let Mia go only to grab Clarisse. He began to lean in for a kiss on her lips when Joseph cut in.

"Look, we have tried to tell you nicely to leave us alone, we have hinted at it but I guess you just can't take a hint, now can you? Well, this time, I won't be so nice about it. I want you out of this country forever. And if you ever

come back, I will personally have you tortured or killed, one way or the other. Do you understand me?"

Justin nodded, letting go of Clarisse and leaving the room.

"Oh Joseph! I don't know how you do that! I love you so much, darling. Do you think he will come back? I surely hope not, darling."

"I don't know, Clarisse. I just don't know. Come on, let's go to bed."

Clarisse said goodbye to Mia, and kissed her cheek and walked hand in hand with Joseph to the bedroom. Once they got in, Joseph pulled Clarisse into a tight embrace and just held her there for a few moments. For those few precious moments, the whole world stood completely still and they were the only two people in the world. The next thing Clarisse knew, Joseph's hands where down around her bottom. She felt a few rubs and massages and she had to admit, she somehow loved to see this side of her husband. The dark, mischievous side of him kind of turned her on a bit.

"Darling, go get into your pajamas, or whatever you are wearing to bed and I'll get undressed and wait for you."

Joseph whispered in her ear, seductively. Clarisse nodded and turned around to go into the bathroom. She then had a second thought and went back to Joseph for another hug. This time when she felt his hands on her bottom, she put her hands on his buttocks and squeezed. Joseph then let out a soft gasp of breath.

"Clarisse, darling, don't squeeze my Charmin."

Joseph said playfully, slapping her on the bottom as she walked into the bathroom to get changed. Joseph sat down on the sofa and let out a sigh of relief.

"This is going to be a long night."


	4. The Life of a Former Queen

A New Beginning

Chapter 4: The Life of a Former Queen

"Clarisse, are you almost done in there? I really have to use the bathroom, dear."

Joseph said, leaning up against the door.

"Darling, I will be out in a few moments. Hang on…"

The door opened and revealed Clarisse in a short, black nightie with bright pink and red flowers. Her hair was brushed, and straight, just how Joseph liked it. She was wearing her favorite perfume, Chanel No. 5, a scent Joseph new she hadn't worn in quite a while.

"Darling, you're wearing Chanel? You haven't worn that since…well, in quite a while."

Clarisse could finish Joseph's sentence because she clearly remembered the last time she ever wore that scent. It was at her husband King Rupert's (May He Rest In Peace) funeral.

Joseph remembered what Clarisse wore exactly. It was a black blouse and suite jacket with a knee – length black skirt that matched. She wore black pantyhose with black stilettos. She was definitely heartbroken. There were rumors about the king, but the king was anything but rude, and was definitely not a wife beater. The couple knew of the rumors and the things that were being said about them, even by their own servants! Joseph knew that upset Clarisse because he knew she loved her husband very dearly. He remembered a time that Joseph considered himself lucky to be able to witness between the couple. Joseph had walked into the ballroom and Rupert was sitting at the table with Pierre while Clarisse was walking around with Philip.

"_Please, darling. Stop crying for me. What is the matter? Are you hungry?" _

_Clarisse said trying to give the baby the bottle, but he wouldn't take it. _

_ "Do you want you pacifier?" _

_She tried the paci, but the baby didn't take it either._

_ "Rupert, darling, please what is wrong with him?" _

_Rupert came over to his wife and put his arm around her and gave her a small peck on the lips and switched babies with her. As soon as Philip was in his arms, he stopped crying. _

_ "Darling? Why didn't you do that two hours ago?" _

_Clarisse asked, a little upset that Rupert could get Philip to stop crying, but she couldn't. _

_ "It's alright, darling. You know Philip has always been a daddy's boy." _

_Clarisse began to cry a little. Rupert came around her and put his arm around her._

_ "It's alright, dear. It doesn't say that you are a bad mother or that Philip loves you any less. Don't worry, darling. It'll be alright." _

_Clarisse dried her tears, and then gave her husband a kiss. It put a small smile on Joseph's face to see the affection that King Rupert gave to his wife. _

No, Rupert was anything but a wife beater. He was the kindest, most loving man Joseph had ever known. When he died, a part of Clarisse died with him. There will never be another man who could take his place, not even Joseph. And especially **NOT** Justin!

Okay, guys this was chapter 4. I hope you liked it. R&R.


	5. Practically Perfect

A New Beginning

Chapter 5: Practically Perfect

Joseph and Clarisse lay in bed that night holding each other, enjoying the time they could finally spend together. Just Joseph and Clarisse. Joseph loved to see the affectionate side of his wife. That was a side that he hadn't seen in a while. That was the Clarisse he fell in love with, not the cold, bitter 'Ice Queen' that she was formerly known as. He knew in his heart and soul that Clarisse was anything but an Ice Queen. She cared about every living thing and soul, if it breathed, she cared about it. He remembered a time when she even housed an employee that was kicked out of his home. It was a kitchen chef, named Abelle. He had been evicted from his home because he couldn't afford to pay his house payment. When Clarisse found out about this, she housed Abelle in the guest house behind the palace.

Clarisse couldn't stand to see anybody in need and she not help them. He remembered the conversation as clear as a bell.

_"Your Majesty, I am sorry. I have been so out in left field today, I just got kicked out of my house last night." _

_ "Where did you sleep last night?" _

_ Asked a concerned Clarisse. _

_ "I slept in my car. Don't worry, I have enough food, and water, and blankets to keep me warm. Plus I can always use the heat from my car." _

_ "Oh Abelle, I can't stand this. Please let me help you. I will give you a place to stay until you can work enough to pay the payment on your old house, or buy a new one. I don't want you to be suffering when I could help, please, accept my offer." _

_ Clarisse asked Abelle with concern plastered on her face. He could tell she was sincere about her offer. _

_ "Oh Your Majesty! You are just so generous! Thank you so much. I don't know where I would be without you." _

_ Abelle, throwing out all casualties embraced the queen tightly thanking her as tears ran down his face. The queen just nodded graciously. _

That's what Joseph loved about Clarisse. She was always graciously kind. No matter what the other person had previously done to her, she was always kind and loving and nurturing to them. Especially her staff at the palace. Clarisse knew they didn't do what they did because of the money, for there wasn't much money in it. They loved their queen and want the best for her and her family. That's why they do what they do so well. Clarisse was 'Practically Perfect In Every Way'. No, Clarisse couldn't hate any living soul. Not even Justin!

Okay guys, this is chapter five. Thanks for your support and kind and generous reviews!


	6. The Plan

A New Beginning

Chapter 6: The Plan

That night, Justin kept thinking of a way to get back into the palace. Then, he thought of a person that could help him not only get back into the palace, but win over Clarisse again. Yes, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Hey, yeah this is Justin, I need a favor of you. The Queen has officially banned me from the palace and I want her back. She's with Joseph now, and won't even talk to me. I have to find a way back into her life. You could help me with that easily, if you would."

Justin waited on the phone while the other party made their decision. After about fifteen minutes of nothing but dead silence on the other line, it was alive again with chatter of the deep male's voice.

"Yeah, sure I will help you. Tell me what's you plan?"

"Well, I thought that you could go in, meet with Clarisse, explain to her how you got there, and everything, and tell her you still love her and would love it if she ran away with you. You could tell her you think Amelia is strong enough now to run the country by herself. I'm sure that once Clarisse hears that you are still in love with her, she will be more than happy to oblige."

As Justin explained his plan, the other line was full of "yes…I see….i gotcha's". After a few minutes of debating, the man on the other line asked the question that had been developing in his head since Justin first asked him of the favor.

"How will I get in the palace? How will we get past the guards?"

"Well, when they see who you are, you will be more than welcome to enter what was once the place you raised your children in."

"Ohh ok. I understand now. I will be glad to help you."

"Okay, meet me at the La Maisonette in about an hour."

'Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be.'

Justin thought to himself as he hung up the phone. Time to start getting ready, if he was going to meet his long lost friend for the first time since the 'accident', he needed to look halfway decent.

Back at the Palace, Joseph and Clarisse were getting ready to have a nice little dinner with Amelia and Nicholas. The dinner would start off with salad and appetizers. It would then continue with the soup and then on to the main course. It would consist of Roasted Loin with Genovia's infamous Pear and Cheese desert.

"Clarisse darling, don't you think you should wear something less formal to this little party?"

Joseph asked Clarisse wearing an ankle length, formal royal blue dress. She looked down at her dress and looked up at her husband and nodded.

"You think?" She laughed.

While she was in the bathroom changing, Joseph put his shoes on and tied his tie. Clarisse came out wearing a knee length bright red dress accented with a black belt and red heels. She was wearing silver earrings with a red stone right in the middle, with a matching necklace and matching bracelet.

"Oh Dios Mio! You look amazing darling. I don't see how I ended up with a woman this gorgeous."

Joseph said walking up behind her and snaked his arms around her small, diminutive waist and whispered in her ear.

"Te amo, mi hermosa esposa."

"Te amo demasiado, mi marido."

Clarisse said, whipping out of his arms to go and put on her lipstick.

"Alright, darling. Are you ready?"

"If you, are dear."

Clarisse and Joseph walked out the door. The only thing was, they left the door unlocked and did not inform any of the guards about it. The perfect plan for the two people that knew Clarisse better than anyone, well, at least one of them did.

Sorry about the cliff hanger guys. Hope you like it. R&R


	7. The Plan in Action

A New Beginning

Chapter 7: The Plan in Action

That night while Joseph and Clarisse were off enjoying their beautiful dinner with their wonderful granddaughter and her new beau, two evil, wicked, and malevolent men were wreaking havoc in the unlocked suite of the older couple. With one hellacious plan and two evil planners working it out, the outcome didn't look good for Clarisse.

The two trashed the room, and left a note for Clarisse. The note read:

" Clarisse, I just want you to know that I still love you and that I am back. You thought I was

really dead? Well, no I am not. I faked it. I faked the heart attack and I ran out of the country after the announcement was made that I had passed on. I fooled everyone Clarisse. Including you, Joseph, and the entire palace. Well, now I am back and I am ready to take my rightful place as king again. Don't worry, I **WILL **take my place on that throne again, I promise you that. Don't worry, we will take good care of Joseph as well. So long…for now.

Love Always,

You're husband, Rupert "

Rupert folded up the letter and laid it on Clarisse's pillow and quickly left the palace.

"Thank you, grandma for this great dinner! I have had a blast. Thank you for inviting us, Nick and I were so happy to spend some more time with y'all. It was so much fun."

Mia said, as they got up to walk into the living room for coffee and Clarisse's tea. Mia and Nick sat on the love seat while Joseph and Clarisse sat side by side on the sofa. Joseph's hand resting on Clarisse's leg.

"Oh darling, I was happy to invite you two! It seems like it has been forever since we last saw each other, my dear. I love both of you and I am extremely happy that you two are together."

Clarisse smiled and kissed Mia on the cheek. Then whispered in her ear.

"Darling, don't let this one slip through your fingers, please. He's a keeper!"

The two women just laughed; the men in the room amazed by their beauty and class. Mia was only in her twenties and already exuded the charm and grace her grandmother had in her sixties. Mia was going to make a fine queen, at least that's what her grandmother thought. Yes, Clarisse had taught her well, and knew with all her heart that she would, without a doubt, be the best queen she would ever be. Clarisse felt completely alright with leaving her country in the hands of her twenty-something year old granddaughter.

"Alright Clarisse, it's almost ten-thirty. I think we should head up to bed, darling."

Joseph said, giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and a slight squeeze and smack on her bum.

"Alright darling, I will be up soon, just let me say goodnight to Mia."

Clarisse got done in the living room and headed upstairs only to find the most atrocious sight she had ever seen. The love of her life had been struck over the head with a candle stick and was unconscious and laying on the floor beside the bed. Clarisse shrieked and saw the letter on the bed and grasped it in her hands so tight her knuckles turned white.

"**RUPERT!" **

Clarisse shouted and fainted onto the floor.


	8. The Aftermath

A New Beginning

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

The next thing Clarisse knew, she was lying in her bed looking up at Olivia.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I believe so…but may I ask where Joseph is?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and somewhat looked gloomy. Olivia couldn't bare to tell her what had happened to her poor, beloved Joseph. She knew that Clarisse would be scared and heartbroken when she found out.

Clarisse began to get frantic about her husband. All these thoughts started running through her head. What if he was injured, seriously ill, or even…dead? She hated to even think about it. NO...he couldn't be dead. This couldn't happen to her, not now, of all times. Why had Rupert come back? Why couldn't he just have stayed gone? Couldn't he tell she was happy with Joseph by her side? That she didn't need him. She never really loved him, anyway, she only married him because she was betrothed, forced to marry the king. She loved Joseph since the very first day she saw him. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

_ "Your Majesty, this is your new Head of Security, Joseph _

_ Ramirez." _

_Said one of the guards, Clarisse looked up from her desk and noticed a very tall, handsome looking man standing in front of her. He looked mysterious, interesting, and suspicious. She liked that about him. He didn't look boring, like Rupert. With Rupert she knew every move he would make and could predict the very moment he would make it. Just meeting this man, she could tell he wasn't like that. He wasn't predictable. She stood up and saw the glint of lust, want, and need she saw flash in his eyes. He looked her up and down, Clarisse noticing him eyeing her breasts. _

_ "Mr. Ramirez, thank you for accepting the job. We are happy to welcome you aboard.__" _

_ "__Please,__call me Joseph." _

_ "Alright, Joseph." _

_Clarisse smiled as Joseph kneeled down and kissed her hand and let out a beautiful smile. Clarisse felt her knees go weak and had to stand up completely straight and keep her knees locked so they couldn't fall out from under her. How embarrassing could that be?_

"Your Majesty…I am afraid I have some bad news about your husband, ma'am…"

Olivia trailed off biting her lip in anticipation of what the Queen's reaction would be. Olivia knew that Clarisse care more about Joseph than just about anything else. He was her life and nothing else. Without Joseph, she was afraid Clarisse wouldn't be Clarisse if he wasn't there by her side protecting her all day and every day.

"What? What has happened to Joseph..,"

Olivia continued to look down at her feet biting her lip, now with tear filled eyes, she looked up at the Queen with definite panic and worry plastered on her face.

"**OLIVIA! **Answer me! WHAT. HAS. HAPPENED. TO. JOSEPH?"

"He's in a…coma ma'am."


	9. A Brand New Ending

A New Beginning

Chapter 9: A Brand New Ending

Clarisse just stood there stunned as ever. Her Joseph, her love…in a COMA! Of all things Rupert had ever done, this was the worst. He had taken away her love, her life, everything that was Clarisse was now gone into a deep sleep for God knows how long.

"When can I see him, Olivia?"

"Now ma'am, although, of course, he is not conscious."

"I don't care. Please, tell the guards I will be taking the car."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Olivia curtsied and Clarisse called Charlotte in to speak with her.

"Charlotte, do you know exactly what happened?"

"No ma'am. I don't. The only thing I know is that Joseph came up to get ready for bed, and Rupert was standing behind the door and when Joseph turned around, he stepped out. There was a big argument dealing with who you were most happy with, and then Joseph was struck. I am sorry, ma'am. That's all I know."

Charlotte explained as one lonesome tear fell slowly down Clarisse's cheek. Charlotte couldn't stand the sight of her queen in pain. She put her arm around Clarisse and just held her while her sobs of agony were heartbreaking. With each sob Charlotte's heart broke even more. She knew how much Clarisse loved Joseph and wanted nothing more than for it to be her on that hospital bed in the coma, instead of him. Clarisse and Joseph had something special that Charlotte hadn't seen since…she can't even remember. They loved each other for who the other person was inside, not what they had or what they looked like, although, the looks of the two people were absolutely amazing. Joseph just had to make it through the coma.

"Shhh. Clarisse, it's alright. Here, get dressed, and we will go see him, if you are up for it."

Charlotte said, helping Clarisse up off the bed and into a nice skirt suit. Pink, the color Joseph loved most on his beloved wife. Clarisse wore a neatly ironed white top with a pink jacket with a pink skirt with a ruffle on the bottom, with pink stilettos. That was Joseph's favorite outfit of Clarisse's. He loved seeing her in heels, and skirts. He always said she had gorgeous legs; the kind that only he saw on models.

At the hospital, Clarisse walked into Joseph's hospital room, and almost broke into tears to see all the tubes, and the love of her life lying still on the bed.

"That is as still as I have ever seen him be."

Clarisse said, squeezing her assistant's hand, hard. Clarisse looked at Charlotte with tears in her eyes, wiping them away, and walking towards the bed. Clarisse sat on the side of the hospital bed and stroked Joseph's arm, gently and began to speak, her voice breaking.

"Dear Joseph, I just don't really know what to say. I have never seen you so…lifeless. It breaks my heart to see you like this. I love you with all my heart and you know that. If you don't, then you are blind,"

Clarisse laughed.

"Joseph, you can make it through this. I don't know of anybody stronger than you. You have to fight this. I don't know if I can go on without you, darling. If you die, part of me will die with you. I am not done needing you, sweetheart. I still need you lying beside me at night, holding me, loving me, kissing me. Joseph, I have already lost one man I love, please don't make me lose another. Please, please, please, fight this, Joseph,"

Clarisse bent down over her husband and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Te amo, mi amor, mi luchador."

Clarisse softly caressed his arm, and quietly left the room. On the long, what seemed like ages, car ride back to the palace, Clarisse couldn't get the mental image out of her head. She still saw Joseph lying in that bed, so still, so lifeless. She had never seen him that way, and to be honest, it somewhat frightened her. She loved Joseph so much, she didn't know what she could do without him. What if he didn't make it through? What would she do then? I guess, just go on with her life like she had done her whole life. It's sad how her brand new beginning had to start with a whole new ending.

Alright, guys! Thanks for the read. I hope you liked it. Read and Review, please.

Translation: I love you, my love, my fighter.


	10. The Love of a Strong Willed Woman

A New Beginning

Chapter 10: The Love of a Strong Willed Woman

Back at the palace, Clarisse walked in through the front door, and memories just came flooding back to her brain. Memories of Rupert and herself, Joseph and herself dancing all those graceful dances in the ballroom, and memories of her sons, running and playing and growing up. Then she remembered that one fateful night that Philippe had his car crash. She cried over her baby for weeks, and Joseph was there to comfort and console her. He was always there to comfort her. He always knew how to make her smile that gorgeous, pearly white, perfect smile, he knew how to make her laugh, cry, and hurt. Right now, she was feeling a little of all those emotions.

How could the man she once loved come back into her life and seriously injure the man she now loved. If Rupert loved her so much, how could he not tell she was happy with Joseph and he needed to just leave the family alone?

"Do I really love Joseph or do I just feel sorry for him? Do I really love Rupert or do I just miss him?" She asked herself.

"No, I can't be loving Rupert like I love Joseph. That's just preposterous. Joseph and I are happily married and no one can take that away. I love Joseph with all my heart,"

She kept telling herself.

"Nobody will ruin that for me, not even the former King of Genovia!"

Clarisse exclaimed to herself. She walked up the steps and walked into her bedroom to find another awful sight she hadn't expected. Justin and Rupert.

"What are you two doing here?"

Clarisse yelled while Rupert walked up behind her and put his hand over her mouth.

"I will do what I want with you, as will Justin. If you scream, I will make sure Joseph doesn't make it out of this coma. Do you understand me, Risse?"

Clarisse scowled at his nickname for her. Then she nodded her head, in fear of what would happen to Joseph if she didn't. Rupert took her in his arms and threw her on the bed. He kissed her forcefully and then pulled up her skirt.

"Just as I remember you, darling."

That night, Clarisse was hit, bit, and kissed, all by the two men she hated the most in the world. It was hard for her to believe that only a few short years ago, the man who did all these terrible things to her was her husband. What did she ever see in him? Why did she ever agree to marry and have his children?

After the two men did what they wanted, they left, and Clarisse got up and went to the bathroom. She pulled up her skirt and saw the bruises and scratch marks already starting to form. She went over to the toilet and emptied her stomach in the bowl. She couldn't stand the thought of Joseph ever seeing what happened. She got ready for a bath and started to run the water. Then she heard the phone ring.

"Hello…Yes, this is she…What?...Alright, I will be there as soon as possible, thank you doctor."

Clarisse hung up the phone and telephoned the security desk and told Shades that she needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible, it was about Joseph.

When she got to the hospital, she saw in the waiting room that Charlotte, Mia, Shades, and some more of the palace staff had all gathered around each other in a corner of the room. They all had sad, melancholy frowns on their faces. Amelia was even crying.

"What has happened?"

"Grandma, it doesn't look good…"

Clarisse saw the doctor walking into the waiting room and she prepared herself for the worst. As she sat down in the chair beside Charlotte, she could feel her world spiraling downward all in a few short moments.

"Queen Clarisse, I am sorry to tell you this…"

**CLIFFHANGER!** That would be chapter 10! I hope y'all aren't too mad at me for the cliffhanger. Hahaha. Please hit the little review button for me, if you don't mind. Thanks. More to come soon.


	11. The Hospital Window

A New Beginning

Chapter 11: The Hospital Window

"Clarisse, I am so terribly sorry, but Joseph has not yet woke up and his pulse and heart rate are getting slower. We are doing all we can, but as your granddaughter said, it isn't looking good. I am sorry."

The doctor told Clarisse as she just let her tears poor out. She didn't care who saw her cry at the moment, all she wanted, all she needed was her Joseph. Her life, her love. She sat down at a table in the snack room and just sort of let it all sink in. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. Clarisse didn't know if she could go on without him. She didn't want to, either.

"Grandma, are you alright?"

Mia asked walking in to sit down with her grandmother. Mia could see the heartbreak and confusion of the older lady.

"Mia, I just don't know why Rupert would do this to Joseph? I mean, he always liked him as my bodyguard. I don't understand why he would do this to not only him, but me as well. He knew I loved him, he could tell just by watching my actions. Why would he put the woman he still loved through hell?"

Clarisse asked through her tears. Mia couldn't find the words to speak to her grandmother. She didn't understand it either, but didn't know what to say to cheer up Clarisse. Was there anything she could say to cheer her up? No. The only thing that would cheer her up was if Joseph woke up.

"Grandma, if you wanna go see him you can. The doctor said you could."

Mia cautiously told her grandmother. Clarisse just nodded and went on into Joseph's room. Clarisse almost died at the sight of him. He looked worse than he did the time before. He was pale, still, and just lifeless on the bed. One solid tear rolled down Clarisse cheek as she just stood there looking at her new husband.

"Joseph, I don't know what to say, I know you can hear me. How can you not? Please, don't give up on this. Don't let this beat you. You are the strongest man I know, and I love you dearly. Please, don't leave me. I can't continue on without you here by my side. Joseph, you are the only man I have loved since Rupert, and now I can't live knowing this is happening to you. I love you, I can't say that enough. Looking back, now I relish the time we had together. I never thought it could end so quickly. Is it ending Joseph? Are you leaving me?"

Clarisse stopped; she couldn't continue speaking to him. She just quietly kissed him, whispered how much she loved him and quickly walked out of the room. She wiped her tears and went into the waiting room. Charlotte was then crying as was Mia. Clarisse looked at Shades, and saw that his glasses were fogging up. That made Clarisse smile a bit. Charlotte and Mia went in for a hug, making Clarisse cry even more, then the next thing they knew, Shades came in for a hug too, as though he were crying as well. Which maybe he was.

"Grandma, are you coming?"

Mia asked as she and Charlotte were getting into the Limo to go back to the palace.

"No. Not now. I'll just stay here for a while longer. You two go on. I'll be there later on, maybe."

Clarisse said, all along staring out the hospital window, wishing this was just merely a dream. Maybe in some weird, marvelous way, it was.


	12. This Is It!

A New Beginning

Chapter 12: This Is It!

That night, Rupert went to Justin to explain what he did. He knocked on the door and Justin opened it. He looked like he just got out of bed, he was wearing his pajamas, and an overly large shirt.

"Hey Rupert! Come on in. Did you get any revenge on them?"

"I think I did Joseph in."

Justin was curious to hear this. Rupert explained to him just how it happened. He told Justin that he had climbed in through the window, was waiting on Clarisse but because he was hiding behind the door he couldn't see who was coming in the room. He heard the door open, grabbed the first thing he saw, which was the candlestick holder, and smashed them over the head. Only after did he see that it was Joseph.

"You hurt JOSEPH?"

Justin questioned, never intending to hurt Joseph, only wanting Clarisse to know the pain she was giving him.

"Well, I couldn't see who it was. I thought it was Clarisse. I never meant to hurt Joseph. I loved him, like he was my brother. I still do."

Justin was ok with the fact that he had hurt Joseph, because by putting Joseph in a coma, he had hurt Clarisse. He had put the only man she loved in serious danger, and that had to be heartbreaking. The kind of heartbreak that Clarisse put Justin through, numerous times.

"Thanks, for reporting back. I think our services will no longer be needed. Thanks for everything, Rupert. You have helped me tremendously."

Justin opened the door and let Rupert out. He got in his car and drove back to the hotel he was staying at. At the front desk, he told the woman that he would be checking out the next morning, that he no longer needed to be in Genovia.

Back at the hospital, Clarisse saw that no sort of miracle was going to happen anytime soon so she decided to go back home. She called Shades at the palace and asked for the limo to come pick her up. About thirty minutes later, the limo pulled up out front and Clarisse left to get in.

"Anything else happen?" Shades asked.

"No," Clarisse solemnly said. "Please, take me back to the palace. I wish to take a nice warm bath and put this night behind me." She continued.

"Yes ma'am."

Shades pulled out of the parking lot as Clarisse put up the privacy shield and sat in the back of the limo and cried her heart out, silently, so Shades couldn't hear her. After they got to the palace, Clarisse figured everyone was asleep. She opened the front door and found Mia sitting on the couch.

"Amelia! What are you doing?"

Clarisse asked, gently shaking her granddaughter, to wake her up.

"Waiting for you, did anything miraculous happen?"

Clarisse shook her head no and Mia just smiled sadly. She saw that her grandmother had been crying quite profoundly. The tears were all dried up now, only left to reveal tear – stained cheeks. Amelia gave her grandmother a huge bear hug and went upstairs to get some sleep. Now that she knew her grandmother was alright, she could sleep a little better.

In the Queen's suit, Clarisse ran her bath water, undressed herself and got into her nice warm bubble bath. She lied in the water and just let her worries drift away as she relaxed. She put on some classical music and began to wash her arms, and legs. She put her hair under the water to get it wet and applied shampoo, and began to massage it into her scalp. She loved the feel of fingers running through her hair, although she wished it were Joseph's fingers instead of her own.

After her bath, she threw on her nightgown, no reason to dress sexy tonight. She threw back the comforter and crawled up into the bed. She started drifting asleep when she got the phone call she dreaded most. It was from Charlotte.

"Your Majesty, please come to the hospital quickly. This is it!"

Aright! I think I may do a few more chapters of this story, and then it is complete! Thanks for reading this story! And if you think you know the way this is going to end, I think you better re think that conclusion….i will be throwing people for a loop. LOL.


	13. The End of A Brand New Love

A New Beginning

Chapter 13: The End of a Brand New Love

As soon as Clarisse heard Charlotte's words, she dropped the phone and got dressed immediately. She hurried to the hospital and when she walked into the waiting room, her heart sank. She saw nothing but gloom and despair. She walked up to Mia and asked her multiple questions.

"What has happened? Why did I need to get here quickly? What happened to Joseph? Where is the doctor?"

Clarisse's head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. No one would tell her what had happened to her beloved Joseph. Nobody had the heart to, to be honest. Clarisse turned around and saw the doctor walking down the hallway. The doctor wasn't frowning…

'Maybe that's a good thing…' Clarisse thought to herself.

He wasn't smiling either.

'That can't be good.' Continued Clarisse's thoughts.

The doctor walked up to Clarisse and she saw that he had been crying. It is never good when your sick husband's doctor looks as if he has been crying.

"Doctor, can you tell me what is going on? I just arrived."

"Clarisse, Joseph has awaken from his deep coma, but I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news, but it doesn't look like he is going to make it,"

Clarisse couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Joseph was dying. The love of her life was leaving her forever. It couldn't be happening. Not again. Why does this always happen to her. Why her? Why now? She began to feel her eyes well up with tears, and she felt one slip away from her eye and she wiped at it but missed it and it rolled down her cheek. It wasn't long before they all came pouring down.

"He is awake, and he has been asking to see you all day. You may go in if you wish."

The doctor said, with no emotion to his voice. Clarisse just nodded. She looked back at her friends and family and they all nodded for her to go in. She wiped the tears from her face and began the journey to his room. It seemed like the walk of death for Clarisse. She couldn't believe her brand new beginning was almost over. Just in a few short months. How could this be happening? She opened the door to his room and the tears started again. He looked better than he did before, or maybe that was just her wishful thinking. Could he really look that good and still be dying at the same time? Hell, Joseph looked good anytime, in Clarisse's mind.

"Clarisse, darling. Did the doctor tell you?" Joseph croaked out.

All she could do was nod. She started crying again and it was killing Joseph to see his wife in so much misery. He began to cry as well.

"Joseph, darling, please don't get all worked up. I just can't stand seeing you like this. I love you so much. Please, don't leave me."

Clarisse sobbed as she sat on the side of his bed; holding his hand. Joseph brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Clarisse breathed a sigh of hope but knowing it was useless.

"Clarisse, I can't stop this. It's my time, I am sorry that I am leaving you so soon, but you know I love you with all my heart and I couldn't wait to marry you. You know that right,"

Joseph asked as Clarisse smiled and nodded.

"All those nights we spent at the ocean's shore, holding hands, kissing, cuddling each other until the break of dawn, I cherish those moments Clarisse, because they were spent with you. I cherish all the moments I have ever spent with you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I remember it like it was yesterday. You were wearing that gorgeous blue, knee length dress with a small gold belt around you small, petite waist. Cerulean blue high heels were on you small, dainty feet, with bows on the end of the shoes. You were wearing gold jewelry with blue stones. Clarisse, you were and still are simply, beautiful. I love you, more than words can say. I hope you will never forget me, my darling.

"Oh Joseph! How on Earth could I ever forget you? In her soul, a woman can never forget a man who's occupied her heart for so long. Believe me Joseph, You have been more of a husband to me than I have ever had. You have made me feel loved, beautiful, sexy and gorgeous all at the same time! I could never forget that. I love you darling! Forever and always. You will always be in my heart. The love we have is stronger than any death ever will be, darling. I know we will meet again someday. I love you with all my heart, and even more if that's possible. My one wish is for you to die in peace and know that I will never, ever, ever forget you. I wish you could survive this and stay here with me, but that is just the jealousy in me talking. I love and will miss you more than any words can say. I will always love you darling, always."

Clarisse was now in tears and she couldn't control them. She swallowed and willed the tears away as Joseph said his final words to his beloved wife of just a few short months.

"Te amo más que las palabras pueden decir. Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar algún día. I Promis no voy a dar para arriba en usted. Siempre recuerde que yo os he amado más que cualquier otra mujer que había estado alguna vez con. Te amo mi amor, Clarisse."

Clarisse was practically sobbing now as Joseph grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips one final time and gave her a small kiss on her hand and then kissed her on the lips. He her hand, and gently closed his eyes as the monitor flat – lined above the two lovers. Clarisse bent down and gently cried like a baby with her head on her now dearly departed husband.

After wiping away her tears, she walked back into the waiting room, Charlotte and Amelia immediately got up and embraced her, all three women sobbing; knowing what had happened by the look on Clarisse's face, Shades wiped at his eyes as well.

"Scott, are you crying?"

Asked Clarisse. He simply nodded but that was enough for Clarisse. She laughed through her tears at the thought of Scott (a.k.a Shades) bawling like a baby.

"So that's why you wear those glasses."

Said Mia, laughing while holding on to her grandmother. Charlotte gave Shades a look and he took his cue to get the limo ready and pull it around front, and give the ladies some time alone.

"So, what exactly happened?"

Mia and Charlotte inquired at the same time."

"He told me he loved me more than words can say, and that he cherished all the time we spent together because those were the moments he saw the real me and that he loved me. After we both said our peace, he kissed my hand and lips, and then held my hand as he closed his eyes and drifted off. It was like he just went to sleep right there in the bed. I felt his hand and arm go limp and knew there was nothing I could do. I cried a lot, and just felt useless. I don't know why, I guess because I knew that there was nothing I could do to bring him back. Charlotte, Mia, I don't know how I will feel tomorrow or the next day or the day after that, I don't know how I will go to bed tonight knowing that Joseph is not going to walk through those bedroom doors anymore. I don't know how I am ever going to look at Rupert or think of him the same way, knowing he did this to Joseph. God, I hate that man! How could he do this?"

Clarisse just sobbed on to Charlotte's shoulder as Mia consoled her grandmother. Charlotte gave Mia a sign to go on and get in the limo.

"Clarisse, Joe told me to give this to you. It's the necklace you dropped when you got off the plane when you came home from San Francisco. He had kept it all these years, and wanted to give it to you, but never found the right time."

Charlotte handed her the necklace and Clarisse realized it was the blue that he was talking about in the hospital room. The blue dress she was wearing when he first saw her.

"CHARLOTTE! You can't have any idea what this means to me! This was the color of the first dress he ever saw me in!"

Clarisse exclaimed as tears started pouring again.

"Here, let me help you put it on."

Charlotte helped Clarisse put on the necklace and they hugged and the older woman told her how grateful she was for being there for her when the times got tough and that she loved her like she was a daughter. They then walked hand in hand out the door to the limo.

That night was probably one of the hardest nights for Clarisse. She crawled into bed after her bath. She needed a warm bubble bath to get rid of all the horrible feelings of the day. She tossed and turned in the bed all night, she knew it was because Joseph wasn't there to cuddle up to her or to hold her. She looked out the window and saw one single star shining bright as the sun and knew that was Joseph telling her everything was alright.

Clarisse took hold of the necklace with the blue stone around her neck and sweetly whispered these words:

"Sé que estás en los cielos mi José, dulce. Te amo y gracias por ... todo."

Then she gently closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Before she fell asleep, she thought to herself,

"Who would have thought that my brand new beginning could turn into a brand new ending."

Okay guys, that'll do it for this chapter! I hope y'all aren't mad the way I ended it. I just decided to do a different story than what I usually do. Please, read and review, if you hate tell me you hate it, I won't get mad, but if you love it please P-R-A-I-S-E it! Thanks! Oh and can anybody guess what the quote "In her soul, a woman can never forget a man who's occupied her heart for so long," Came from? I will give you a hint, it was a Julie Andrews/James Garner Movie and it was made for T.V. Any takers?

Translation: I love you more than words can say. I know we'll meet again someday. I Promise I will not give up on you. Always remember that I have loved you more than any other woman hadever been with. I love you my love, Clarisse.

Translation: I know that you are in heaven my sweet Joseph. I love you and thank you for ... everything.


End file.
